Love Came at Last
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: After so much confusion, so many heartaches, and all the secrets of the past revealed, can love still heal two tortured and lonely souls? *re-edited 4/9/09 for content* Check it out! OD/PB


***Thanks for choosing to read this fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, I love the pairing of Olivia and Peter, she deserves someone strong and steady...plus he's a hunk! Please consider reviewing the fic when you're done...it only takes a second and it makes the author smile :) Thank you!!!**

**Love Came at Last**

_**A Fringe Fanfic**_

He woke in the still twilight right before the break of dawn and stretched, rolling over only to gently bump into a warm, firm female form. His eyes blinked open and he lovingly traced the mussed blond tresses and full, plump lips of the woman sleeping so peacefully next to him. Almost without conscious thought he stretched a tender hand to brush an errant curl from her flushed skin. He still could not believe he was lying here with this beautiful, gorgeous creature that loved and wanted…_him_. In spite of all she knew about how he was conceived, what he was capable of. His thoughts took him back…

* * *

_It was the end of a grisly case, Peter and Olivia had chased a methodical and systematic serial killer all over the country on a seemingly wild goose chase, each crime scene more gruesome and disturbing than the one before. By feeding the clues and evidence back to home base via live computer feed and Fed Ex they finally caught up with the UNSUB back in Boston, saving the last victim in the nick of time thanks to Walter's "genius" and lucky timing. That time together they had was…priceless. He found out more about her than he previously knew. They had grown to trust one another in a way that had cemented an already deep friendship. _

_She talked to him about seeing John and Walter's theory that it was her mind trying to "exorcise" him, and about her ambivalence toward that. She revealed what happened in the last session she had in the Sensory Deprivation Tank; how she finally got the truth from John and was able to say good-bye. She realized that she at last felt free. _

_He shared with her what it was like to grow up always in Walter's shadow; how he always felt he was a constant disappointment. His failure at MIT weighed heavily on him. She smiled her lovely smile and commented that she could understand that, but he was lucky he had a father to look up to. It was then he remembered her step-father, how he beat her mother until at age nine, Olivia had felt it necessary to shoot him to protect herself and her mother. Unfortunately the bastard lived through it and continued to harass Olivia every year on her birthday. _

_

* * *

  
_

Here his thoughts grew darker. He lightly stroked her soft skin, breaking into a warm smile as she gave a soft moan and turned into his arms, burying her nose in his neck before resuming her smooth, even breathing. His arms tightened protectively around her and he inhaled her intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla. God, he could hold her forever and _never…ever _get enough of her texture. His hands ran over her back feeling her pliable skin beneath his calloused fingertips. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he touched her…

* * *

_He and Walter had had a disagreement, ah hell, be honest, a full out, no holds barred brawl. Then the worst happened. Walter let _IT_ slip. He thought of it in the capitol letter sense. _IT_…the circumstances of how he was born, of the fact that he was _DIFFERENT_. There was no way Walter could even _conceive_ how this would make Peter feel, of how the loneliness and sense of "I don't belong anywhere" was magnified to almost beyond bearing. Then, to find out that Livie _KNEW_…knew and hadn't told him. God, the pain nearly brought him to his knees. Somehow, from somewhere he found the strength to lift a beaker, god only knew what was in it, and hurled it across the room before storming out to leave Walter standing there contemplating the mess he'd made of his life. _

_Peter stomped to his car and fumed for all of five minutes before roaring off to Livie's apartment, showing up just in time for the show. According to her account of that night, and it still put chills through his blood, she hadn't received the annual birthday card from her step-dad. She knew it would be coming; she'd been distracted all night, in spite of all he'd tried to do to take her mind off of it. She unlocked her door and carefully checked the floor, no card. 'Maybe…maybe this was the year it would stop' she thought , but something inside her wasn't in the least mollified by this seeming _**cease fire **attitude_ by a man who was at the very least consistent. _

_Cautiously she moved through her apartment, checking windows along the way. Her weapon at the ready she tried to sense if there was any danger at hand, but her heart was thumping too hard to hear any other sounds. All of the sudden a strong, muscular arm caught her from behind by the throat. "Miss me little girl?" a familiar raspy voice said in her ear. Her oxygen cut off she could only gurgle. His chuckle was filled with malevolence and he briefly tightened his arm until she began to lose her eyesight as her body responded to a deprivation of the air it needed. He loosened his grip and let her gasp for oxygen and he grabbed her weapon flinging it aside. With brute strength alone he forced her into the bedroom and onto the bed. "You deprived me of your mama's company all them years ago. Now looky here you're all grown up and pretty. Let's take care of that shall we?" _

_Here he struck her with his fist in the face and she saw stars. His ring brought blood to her cheek and it seemed to excite him, he parted her legs forcibly with his and ground himself against her as he licked the blood that trickled from the cut. "Now I think I can fuck ya, little girl." _

_He began to rip away her blouse when there was a pounding on her door. Within moments Peter was in the apartment, having been given a key. He shouted her name as he stamped his way through each room. He was at the bedroom before he knew it and the sight before him had the rage that burned through him raise to an inferno. Without thought he grabbed the jackass that she had chosen over him and literally threw him across the room. Then he hauled him up and proceeded to beat the shit out of him, not stopping until he felt Olivia's hands grab onto his arm and finally heard her pleas for him to cease. _

_Then he turned his fury on her…until he saw her face…oh, god, her face…and her throat, and her blouse. She was sobbing now, her eye beginning its journey to black and blue, the cut on her cheek deep and still oozing. She threw herself into his arms and he wrapped himself protectively around her. There were sirens now. Questions soon. He told her to pack some things; she would be moving in with him and Walter. The relief on her face was mingled with something else. Was that longing?_

_The first night under the same roof went well. Peter and Walter had a three bedroom townhome and Walter's bedroom was downstairs, near his beloved computers and portable lab. Peter was getting used to full nights of uninterrupted sleep, that is until tonight. Just knowing she was in the other room, hurting, scared, and he could not come up with the courage to just walk in there and ask…what? Do you want me to hold you? Make sweet, slow love to you, and banish tonight's memories like I want too? He sighed heavily and turned over only to here the door to his room click open. He whipped his head around, expecting to see Walter on one of his nocturnal visits and getting ready to lambast him if he'd disturbed Livie, when she walked softly into the room. "Livie?" he said softly. _

_She started and gasped aloud, "Oh, god, Peter…I thought you were asleep." He sat up. _

"_What's wrong honey? Can't sleep?" She moved forward. _

"_I had a nightmare, he…he was on top of me…I couldn't breathe…please…" her breath was coming in panicked gasps.  
_

"_Sweetheart, your freezing! Come on now, get in…" he moved over and pulled her in, covering her with the flannel sheets and warm comforter. She moved directly into his arms, holding onto him with a tight and desperate grip. _

"_The only thing I could think of was you. The whole time he was there I just thought of you. You kept me sane, and then you were there. An avenging angel from God. He was…was go…going to…to…rape me…" finally her tears came, cleansing tears as he held her close and touched her skin, rubbing her back lightly, soothingly until her sobbing died down into the soft breath of peaceful slumber. Holding her close, he soon joined her._

_

* * *

  
_

He grinned as he remembered her embarrassed confusion the next morning, waking from the first serene night of sleep she'd had in years to find herself completely wrapped around Peter Bishop. He'd unrepentantly used that opportunity for their first kiss, not being able to resist those plump, ripe lips, soft from sleep. He groaned softly as just the thought of her unresisting and passionate response made certain nether regions twitch and begin to awaken with vigor. He thought about their courtship and the interesting times they had trying to keep Walter from inadvertently walking in on them in, shall we say, more interesting moments? His eyes drifted shut again as he pictured his proposal.

* * *

_He'd had it all set up, a nice restaurant, dinner, a lovely dessert, an impromptu serenade by the Italian Violin Trio…then BAM the big question. But…then a case turned up and it all went to hell in a hand basket. When all was said and done, and the body count was counted, and everything was cleaned up, Peter felt it was fate telling him he should leave everything be as it was…that he didn't deserve Olivia. Then Walter did something completely unexpected. He proposed to Livie. On his son's behalf of course. And, he told them, he'd figured out an answer to a certain dilemma that was of grave importance to them both, the question of Livie bearing Peter's children. He explained the situation to them both, which made absolutely no sense to either, but they latched onto it greedily, and a few months later Olivia became Mrs. Peter Dunham-Bishop. After this the treatments began, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other._

_

* * *

  
_

Thinking of this now, while his expectant wife was still sleeping, her back turned to him now, was definitely _not_ a good idea. Walter said she needed rest, and rest was not on the agenda of a certain part of his anatomy. God, almost a year later and his spouse still had this effect on him. His hands had a will of their own as they roamed freely over her rounded hips. She moaned again and moved closer to him as if to invite his touch. He kissed her hair and ended up touching an ear that begged to be nibbled on. By now her hands were drifting sleepily over him, she wasn't quite awake yet, by the time she was she would be trembling and on the brink. His mouth drifted lower to her neck and he settled there to nip and nibble as she shivered and sighed. He gently, soft as a feather, ran his fingers up and down her spine and along her hip as he lifted her hair off her neck for better access. Bringing his hand around the front of her he pulled her back into him, spooning around her and the baby protectively as he traced his fingers up her thigh toward the center of the heat that pooled there. She was actively arching her back into him to give him access to her throat and she parted her legs with a trust that never failed to humble him. He gently parted her folds and touched the bud he found there with the lightest of touches, she was extremely sensitive now that she was pregnant, she responded with a gasp and a cry. Her blue-gray eyes finally opened, smoky with passion, and she turned her head fully to take his mouth with hers. Her hand snaked behind her to capture his length and gently squeeze to make his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh, yeah sweetheart. God I love you Livie." he murmured. He rolled her little nub gently until he could feel her sweet juices begin to flow and her hips undulate in a dance as old as time. He tenderly inserted two fingers and began to move them in and out, curving them up to hit her sweet spot and drive her wild.

She began to pant and move her hips faster. "Oh, god. Oh, Peter…that feels so…mmm…Oh…God, PETER!"

With that last cry she convulsed around his fingers as they softly continued to milk every response he could from her, readying her for his entrance. In one swift move, while she was still reeling from the sensual onslaught, he removed his fingers, pulled her thigh over his and entered her from behind. From this position she could feel every pulsating inch of him as he seated himself to the hilt. God, it was like being impaled by lightning. Glorying in the experience she grabbed his ass and pulled him in harder, until he nudged the very entrance of the secret place that nestled his child. She cried out at the sensations rioting her nerve endings and unconsciously tightened her internal muscles around his arousal. This proved Peter's undoing. With pounding heart he thrust heavily in and out, holding Livie's hips for leverage as he sought refuge in her warm, moist heat. Sensing her immanent explosion he hastened it along by setting his finger gently on her nubbin and pressing lightly. She flew over the edge, taking him with her.

* * *

Endless moments later, they finally lay gasping and breathless, wrapped in one another's arms when a solid kick hits Peter in the stomach. He laughs. "I guess he's mad I woke him up."

"Mmmm…I'm not." Livie snuggles closer. "I love you, Peter."

His voice was rough with emotion, "I love you too, honey, so much it hurts."

She smiled up into his face, and pulled him down into a tender, loving embrace.

FIN


End file.
